Luz entre sombras
by nightmare killer
Summary: Shadow siempre ha luchado por proteger a la humanidad por la promesa que hizo a Maria años atrás. Pero para salvar a su mejor amiga, deberá ser el quien ponga en peligro a la humanidad. Un enemigo del pasado volverá para nublar su mente y poner en jaque todo aquello por lo que lucha.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas! Cómo es la primera vez que publico algo del mundo de Sonic, no sabía que subir para iniciar con el pie derecho. Pero al final me decidí por una posible secuela a los eventos del juego "Shadow the hedgehog". Espero les guste.**

**Ni Sonic o sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Emergencia! Ataque enemigo inminente, todo el personal de la colonia espacial Ark, diríjanse las capsulas de escape, inmediatamente. ¡Emergencia! Ataque enemigo…<strong>

A medida que las explosiones y los disparos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, eran pocos los que podían seguir las órdenes del mensaje pregrabado. El ataque de las fuerzas especiales GUN fue repentino, lo cual dejó en una clara desventaja a los científicos que residían en Ark.

No había forma en que ellos se defendieran de los soldados, entrenados específicamente para cazar y matar. Al menos casi nadie.

Entre los blancos pasillos, teñidos ahora con el rojo de la sangre, una figura oscura se desplazaba a grandes velocidades. Él conoció a la mayoría de hombres y mujeres, todos científicos, tendidos en el suelo.

Sus puños se regían con odio. Ninguno de ellos había matado. Era todo lo contrario, ellos luchaban para salvar toda clase de vidas. Nadie merecía ese fin. De pronto, notó la presencia de algunos humanos vivos, tres en total. No tardó en correr hacía ellos, creyendo necesitar ayuda. Pero la reacción de esos humanos, vestidos con trajes negros y con extrañas cosas en sus manos, fue muy diferente a la que el esperaba.

Los humanos alzaron los objetos a la altura de sus pechos, apuntando en contra del erizo. Este apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando. Al principio sintió como varias cosas casi rozaban su cuerpo. No tardo en escuchar el sonido de eso chocar contra el metal. Sabía que el impacto de esas cosas contra su cuerpo sería mortal.

— ¡Alto! —Exclamó el ser oscuro, temiendo que los humanos hayan caído en la demencia y estén atacando a un aliado— quiero ayudarlos a ir a las capsulas de escape.

—Recarguen y sigan disparando —Ordenó uno de los humanos. Su traje indicaba que tenía un cargo aun mayor que los otros dos— él es peligroso. Disparen a matar.

Pero ninguno de ellos pudo hacer algo, pues habían sido noqueados con gran rapidez. Shadow, el ser al que muchos llamaban la forma de vida perfecta, había hecho algo que había jurado jamás hacer: atacar a un humano.

—Perdóname, Maria — Se disculpo en silencio. Tomó entre sus manos el extraño objeto que hasta hace poco había sido una amenaza. Era la primera vez en su vida que la veía, pero no le pareció muy difícil usarla, solo tuvo que imitar la posición de los extraños humanos y disparo contra la pared, donde se formaron varios agujeros.

Ahora entendía aun más la gravedad de la situación, esas cosas lo pudieron haber matado. Arrojó el arma al suelo y prosiguió su búsqueda. Solo desea que ella estuviera bien.

Pronto llegó hasta una de las múltiples habitaciones donde ella pudiera estar, pero sólo se encontró más humanos vestidos de negro. Estos no habían notado su presencia, pues estaban "disparando a matar" contra varios científicos. Nuevamente, Shadow noqueó a los asesinos.

Algunos científicos se habían salvado escondiéndose donde podían; mesas, grandes casilleros Etc. Muchos otros no tuvieron la misma suerte— ¡Qué está pasando aquí! —exclamo Shadow— ¿quiénes son ellos y que son esas cosas?

Los pocos científicos que quedaban con vida intentaron explicar al unisonó que pasaba, pero sus gritos eran inentendibles. Pronto todos callaron, pues entendieron que eso no ayudaba. Una científica se arrodillo hasta la altura del erizo y le explicó que los humanos vestidos de negro habían llegado para matarlo, le dio una breve explicación sobre las armas y lo peligroso que eran, finalmente le explicó que Gerald Robotnik, jefe de la colonia, nunca le hablo de las armas, del peligro que representaba para la colonia, pues tenía fe en que sí Shadow desconocía de la maldad, el sería un ser completamente justo y jamás haría el mal.

—Pero ¿por qué soy una amenaza? —El erizo no podía entender porque de tanta muerte sin sentido— ¿y por qué ustedes están siendo asesinados?

Shadow vio en el rostro de la científica misma mirada que veía en Maria y sabía lo que iba a decir, ella también creía en Shadow. Pero antes de que la mujer confirmara esto, un sonido ensordecedor y repetitivo sonó en toda la habitación. La científica abrazó a Shadow, a medida que su espalda se teñía del mismo rojo que había visto en los cuerpos inertes de los otros científicos, sus protectores.

—¡Está aquí! —gritó el atacante. Shadow tardó en comprender lo que había pasado. No solo se había dado cuenta que los humanos a los que se suponía debía ayudar se habían vuelto contra él, sino que muchos otros humanos, a los que consideraba amigos, estaban muriendo. Daban sus vidas por él. Pronto todos los científicos a los que hace poco había salvado formaron una barrera alrededor de él, sirviendo como escudos… y cayeron, todos teñidos de rojo.

—¡NO!— Gritó Shadow. Nuevamente, los soldados tenían que recargar sus armas, y nuevamente Shadow los atacó antes que lo lograran. Esta vez no importaba cuantos hubieran, él los golpeaba con rabia. No les importaba si no volvían a levantarse, solo quería matarlos. El último soldado tomó un objeto minúsculo entre sus manos, una granada.

Shadow impidió que la usara, dislocándole la muñeca al soldado. Ahora sabía cómo usar un arma, sobre todo las ametralladoras y También sabía cómo recargar un arma. Varios solados de GUN fueron cayendo a medida que el erizo negro avanzaba por entre los pasillos de la estación espacial. Incontables soldados fueron víctimas de la cólera del erizo, pero al fin había llegado a su destino.

—¡Doctor! — grito el erizo, viendo como a unos cuantos metros se encontraba la sala personal de Gerald Robotnik, el mismo que fuera hasta hace unas horas el jefe de toda la colonia. Todos los soldados intentaban por todos los medios abrir la puerta de seguridad que les impedía dar con su objetivo —¡Aléjense!— Exclamo Shadow —si saben lo que les conviene, dejen esta colonia y vuelvan por donde vinieron —Pero ninguno de ellos había tomado importancia a las amenazas del erizo.

Una vez que la munición de Shadow llegó a su fin, pasó a romper tantos huesos como fueran posibles. Una vez que el pasillo hubiera quedado libre, la pesada puerta se abrió. Dentro estaba un hombre de edad avanzada, abrazando a una joven de cabellera rubia y ropas azules. Una sensación de alivio que creía olvidada volvió a Shadow. Tras horas recorriendo pasillos y salvando tantos científicos como fuera posible, ver a Gerald y María fue reconfortante.

Pero algo que no había previsto pasó. Cuando se acercó a María para abrazarla, ésta se escondía entre los brazos del científico —ella vio lo que hiciste, Shadow— el doctor abrazó a su nieta, mientras apuntaba con su cabeza unos ordenadores. En efecto, ambos fueron testigos de cómo Shadow acababa con la vida de varios humanos. Gerald entendía que Shadow no tenía otra opción. Pero María era otra historia. Ella no entendía el por qué su mejor amigo había hecho lo hizo.

—María, escucha— Gerald posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su nieta —ahora no puedes entender muchas cosas que están pasando, pero tienes que creerme; Shadow hizo todo esto para protegerte a ti, a mí y a todos en esta colonia.

La pequeña movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Sentía que ya no podría volver a confiar en su amigo. Ni siquiera sabía si el planeta tierra era un lugar tan hermoso como ella pensaba, pues el ataque provenía justamente de ese planeta. Shadow bajó su cabeza, incapaz de ver a su amiga.

El doctor exhalo hondo antes de dar la orden que cambiaría la vida de los tres— Shadow, tienes que llevártela de aquí. Pronto llegaran más soldados por nosotros.

—Doctor ¿pero qué hay de usted? —preguntó el erizo.

—¿pero qué es lo que hemos hecho para merecer esto? —las lagrimas de María ya se hacían presente ante la idea de dejar a su abuelo atrás.

—Aun eres muy joven para entenderlo. Pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Shadow, te encargo a María, por favor, cuídala, cuídala con tu vida si es necesario —el erizo negro asintió con la cabeza. Aun sin recibir esa orden, eso era justamente lo que tenía pensado hacer desde siempre— yo me quedare aquí, si ellos creen que nosotros estamos dentro, intentarán entrar. Les daré algo de tiempo para que lleguen a las capsulas de escape, aun quedan algunas en perfecto estado.

—Pero ¿qué pasará contigo? —pregunto María, esa pregunta también había inquietado a Shadow.

—No se preocupen por mí, pronto los alcanzare— La respuesta de Gerald había logrado calmar a la joven de cabellos rubios. Pero Shadow sabía la verdad tras esa mentira. Posiblemente esa sería la última vez que los tres volverían a estar juntos.

María tomó el brazo de su mejor amigo y se preparo para correr, pero él se mantuvo inmóvil —Doctor… gracias, por todo y… y perdón, por haberle fallado— La forma de vida perfecta. Así lo habían llamado muchos de los que ahora están muertos y otros a los que tal vez no volverá a ver, pese a que estén vivos. Esa era una gran mentira. Había fallado en proteger la colonia de GUN, había roto la promesa de nunca herir a un humano y también había fallado en cuidar a Gerald.

—Shadow, tenemos que irnos— las palabras de María lo habían devuelto a la realidad. En menos de un día le falló a muchos, pero no le fallaría a su mejor amiga. Apretó la mano de la joven, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Esta vez, Shadow tenía mucho cuidado al enfrentarse a GUN. Los eludía, cuando podía, otras veces los apartaba de su camino asegurándose de no lastimarlos lo suficiente.

Faltando poco para llegar hasta la capsula de escape, un fuerte temblor, seguido de una explosión, había hecho caer a Shadow y a María. La explosión había hecho un agujero en el techo y algunos escombros golpearon al erizo al proteger a su amiga. Él notó como María respiraba con pesadez. Había olvidado que ella no es tan resistente al correr.

—Esa cosa no nos dejara en paz— dicho Shadow, mirando una maquina sobre ellos —Voy a destruir esa cosa, sin lastimar al humano. Intenta llegar hasta la capsula de escape— la joven asintió con la cabeza y corrió tanto como podía. Mientras tanto, Shadow logró llegar hasta el robot gigante.

Ambos estaban en un lugar muy abierto, lo cual era una ventaja para ambos. El robot era inmenso, casi circular, lo cual le permitía almacenar varios misiles y con varios propulsores en la parte baja, lo cual lo mantenía en el aire. La voz de un hombre se escucho mediante las bocinas del robot. Lanzo varias amenazas en contra de Shadow, diciéndole que se rindiera, pero éste no hizo casó a sus palabras.

El metal era resistente a los ataques de Shadow. Pero él ya había encontrado con anterioridad algunos lanzamisiles, con los cuales redujo considerablemente las defensas del robot, haciéndolo caer en cuestión de minutos. Pese a que la victoria esa suya, Shadow solo podía pensar en una persona: María. Temía que la lucha hubiera lastimado a la pelirrubia.

Shadow bajó hasta donde había caído el robot. Un soldado logró salir de entre los escombros, mientras lanzaba varias maldiciones en contra de su objetivo. El humano intentó tomar su arma de mano, pero Shadow fue más rápido y se la arrebató. El erizo apuntó a la cabeza del humano. Antes de que halara del gatillo, un grito lo detuvo.

María lo tomó del brazo y le rogo para que desistiera. Viéndola, el instinto asesino de Shadow se desvanecía, pero algo le decía que debía disparar. Sentía que debía disparar ahora o lamentaría el no hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo, no podía disparar estando María cerca. Lanzó el arma tan lejos como podía y se marchó junto con su amiga.

Shadow estuvo a punto de reprender a María por no llegar hasta la capsula de escape, pero ella solo respondió con un abrazo —No quiero perderte— dijo la pelirrubia —eres muy especial para mí y no quiero perderte —María reposó su frente sobre la de Shadow.

—Tú también eres especial para mí— respondió el erizo— eres mi mejor amiga.

Aunque solo fuera una vez, Shadow posó sus manos sobre la cara de María y acorto la distancia de sus labios con los de él. Ella era especial para él. María también sentía lo mismo por Shadow. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Shadow cortara el beso, pues aun no estaban a salvo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a las capsulas de escape, Maria puso las coordenadas en orden para no caer sobre una zona con ambiente hostil o un lugar poblado por muchos humanos que causarán problemas. Todo estaba listo. Todo había acabado… al menos eso querían creer.

Shadow se había puesto sobre la plataforma, esperando a que María hiciera lo mismo. No fue así. Un cristal bajó, encerrando a Shadow dentro. María lo había dejado atrapado.

La puerta tras ellos se abrió, mostrando a un solado de GUN. Este apuntó a la cabeza de Shadow. El tiro hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser porque alguien detuvo la bala… con su propio cuerpo. Las ropas azules de Maria se teñían de rojo mientras se acercaba a la capsula.

—Shadow, cuida de ellos. Sé que algún día podrás traer paz a ese planeta— Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que Shadow fuera lazado a la tierra. Lo último que la forma de vida perfecta alcanzó a ver fue a María cayendo al suelo, derramando una gran cantidad de sangre…

* * *

><p>¿Cuántas veces había soñado eso? Pareciera como si hubiera dormido por tanto tiempo, con el mismo sueño repitiéndose una y otra vez, atormentándolo— Espero que tengas una buena razón para hacerme ver esto —Eso sin duda lo había puesto de mal humor, más haya de lo normal. Y la presencia del ser oscuro a sus espaldas no ayudaba a mejorar su estado de animo.<p>

Esta vez no se fiaría de él. Estaba preparado para luchar y despedazarlo si intentaba hacer algo estúpido. Pero Black Doom sólo sonrió para sus adentros. Siempre le fascinaba lo fácil con lo que podía alterar las emociones de su creación. Le daba igual cuanto lo amenazara, cuanto lo golpeara o intentara destruir, él siempre regresaría a atormentarlo. Todo con tal de llevarlo al mal para el que él había nacido.

Se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad donde se habían conocido por primera vez. La única diferencia es que ahora ya no había una horda de demonios/aliens cayendo desde el cielo causando caos y destrucción por doquier. Esto estaba reservado para después.

—Atacar el planeta tierra no fue una buena opción —dijo el ser oscuro— pero creo que he encontrado un mejor barco con el que esparcir mi maldad.

—¿Y esperas a que yo te ayude? —el erizo sabía que estaba perdiendo su tiempo hablando con él— será mejor que busques a otro tonto para tus planes.

—Oh, pero que mejor tonto que tú, Shadow —Black Doom rió. El erizo estaba por iniciar un enfrentamiento, pero se detuvo en seco— después de todo ¿Quién es más tonto que aquel que hace las cosas por amor?

Una parte dentro de Shadow, la parte racional, le decía que todo era una ilusión. Pero otra parte de él, la más ilusa y hasta inocente, le decía que era verdad. Era una capsula contenedora, a través de un claro cristal se podía ver una chica dormida; su cabellera era rubia, sus ropas y zapatos eran azules, aparentaba tener entre los catorce a dieciséis años de edad.

—La rescate, Shadow —volvió a hablar el ser oscuro— Antes no pude usarla para que lograras mis fines. Todo sería tan contradictorio. Pero ahora no te pido que me ayudes a conquistar este mundo, sino otros.

No podía ser ella, su Maria. Se lo decía una y otra vez. Estaba por correr contra Black Doom cuando se fijó en un detalle, aunque pequeño y casi insignificante, le hacía creer aún más en que estaba frente a su amiga: un agujero en el estomago.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —No sabía si fiarse de las palabras de su creador, pero era Maria, y aunque a una parte de él le dolía admitirlo, mandaría al infierno al planeta entero con tal de recuperar a la chica. La sonrisa interna del alien no hizo más que ensancharse.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si hice este primer capítulo muy corto, pero espero que de igual forma les haya gustado. No sé hasta cuando pueda actualizar este trabajo, ya que tengo otros proyectos por iniciaractualizar. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada... ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! me han servido de mucho. Espero que este segundo capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega.**

* * *

><p>Shadow aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sin saberlo, él se había acercado hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la capsula de contención— Maria —dijo en un susurro, mientras su mano hacía contacto con el grueso cristal que los separaba.<p>

—**Sus signos vitales eran débiles cuando la encontramos —**Dijo Black Doom, una vez que el erizo de oscuro se repuso de la impresión— **Aunque la mantuvimos con vida, un efecto secundario de nuestra tecnología fue impedir que sus células se degradaran por el paso de los años… y su enfermedad.**

Shadow no dejó de observar la figura de la rubia. Cada detalle en ella se mantenía intacto, salvo por cicatriz en su estomago, apenas visible por un agujero entre sus ropas. Pronto empezó a sentir un calor proveniente dentro de él, uno que nunca creyó que podría volver a sentir: felicidad. Por fin estaba con la persona más quería para él.

Pero pronto la llama de la que provenía ese calor se fue extinguiendo. Sus ojos adoptaron la mirada intimidante característica, mientras señalaba con un puño el rostro del alíen.

—¿Cómo sé que este no es otro de tus trucos?

Black Doom se rió ante su pregunta, sabía que no sería tan fácil. Con un movimiento de su mano, todo alrededor de él y la forma de vida perfecta se volvió oscuro, estaban en el espacio. Luego fueron yendo entrando en el interior de Ark. El corazón del erizo fue endureciéndose a medida que veía a los pocos humanos que llegó a considerar sus amigos muriendo. Pero no duró mucho, pronto llegaron hasta la cámara de seguridad del doctor Gerald.

—Llegas tarde —dijo el humano— aquello que buscas ya no está, justo ahora debe estar en la tierra, fuera de tu alcance.

—**¡Silencio, humano! ****—**Gritó Black Doom, tomando al científico de su bata y alzándolo al aire— **No he venido a oír idioteces. Sé que has enviado a esa cosa un lugar seguro ¿Dónde?**

—¿Qué no lo ves? ¿Qué mejor lugar que la tierra? —El humano mostró una sonrisa triunfante— Pronto la humanidad lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos y él podrá convertirse en un salvador… la forma de vida perfecta.

—**¡****Idiota! ****—**El ser oscuro lanzo por los aires al científico, por su atrevimiento , Black Doom estaba por aplicarle la peor de las torturas, pero a través de la pantalla de unos ordenares vio a los agentes de GUN— **Dices que los humanos lo recibirán con los brazos abiertos ¿cierto? ****—**Esta vez era el turno de Black Doom de sonreír— **Veamos cuánto dura esa estúpida creencia tuya.**

Y, tras un movimiento de su mano sobre los ordenadores, todas las puertas de seguridad fueron abriéndose, permitiendo la entrada a los soldados. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ellos tenían a Gerald de rodillas, con todas las armas listas para asesinarlo al menor movimiento sospechoso. El alíen hubiera estado más que feliz de verlo sometido por la misma especie a la que había intentado ayudar, pero se había marchado antes de la llegada de GUN.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba en la zona de capsulas de escape de emergencia, pero lo que encontró a un soldado, de rodillas, al lado de otro humano. El soldado no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando vio al alíen, pues este lo había tomado su cuerpo con una de sus grandes mano-garras.

—**¿Dónde está mi creación? **—Pero no hubo respuesta coherente alguna del soldado— **Supongo que ese estúpido dijo la verdad. Tú no me sirves de nada ****—**Y dicho esto, lanzo al soldado con la fuerza necesaria para que su cuello se rompiera al estrellarse contra una pared— **Pero tú sí.**

Black Doom tomó a Maria entre sus mano y se la llevó consigo. Había tanta sangre de la humana de cabellos rubios que pronto su nombre aparecería en el registro total de todas las bajas en Ark. A medida que el alíen y cuerpo inconsciente de la chica se iban alejando, un flash segó por unos instantes a Shadow y pronto volvió a estar en el bosque.

—**Como ya dije antes, no podía pedirte que me ayudaras a destruir este planeta a cambio de humana, pues sé que te negarías ****—**Habló el Black Doom de la actualidad— N**unca fue mi intención salvar a la humana, yo sólo te quería a ti.**

—¡Lo dejaste morir! —Grito Shadow, lanzándose sobre Black Doom con un golpe— ¡permitiste que ellos capturaran al doctor!

—**Ellos entrarían tarde o temprano, Shadow, yo sólo acelere el proce… **—Pero el erizo no lo dejó terminar cuando volvió a lanzar una serie de golpes y patadas contra el ser oscuro.

Todo el enojo y la rabia que Shadow había estado acumulando durante las ilusiones fueron descargadas en Black Doom. Y éste aún se encontraba débil por el ataque del cañón Eclipse. Pronto ya no fue capaz de mantenerse flotado y cayó completamente al suelo.

El erizo detuvo sus golpes sólo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cansado como para seguir, sus puños quedaron dolientes. El ser oscuro intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible reponerse.

—Aun si ella en verdad es Maria —dijo Shadow entre jadeos— como sé que no intentarás hacer algo una vez que te consiga las esmeraldas.

Black Doom tardó uno momentos en responder

—**Ya te lo dije, lo que busco es otro planeta, uno menos problemático. Además, a diferencia de mí, tú sí mantienes tu palabra. Desconecto el campo de contención vital y ella muere o me darás las siete Esmeraldas del caos ¡Decide!**

Black Doom alzó con dificultad su mano, en dirección a la capsula en la que se encontraba Maria.

—Lo hare —Shadow cerró sus ojos, no quería ver el más mínimo atisbo de felicidad en el patético rostro, si es que tenía rostro, del ser oscuro.

* * *

><p>Shadow contempló el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, aún dormida en el pasto. Quiso despertarla, pero evitó hacerlo al notar que estaba teniendo dulces sueños. Por fuera ella se veía igual a como la recordaba, con la excepción de la herida de bala.<p>

Se acostó a su lado, acariciando su rubia cabellera. En el fondo sabía que cuando sus ojos se abrieran tendría muchas cosas que explicar, también habrían secretos que jamás le serían revelados, pese a que ella le había hecho jurar nunca ocultarle algo.

—¿Shadow? —Preguntó la chica al despertar, luego de algunos minutos.

Ésta se frotó los ojos a medida que se iba levantando. Instintivamente, Shadow tomó una de las manos de su amiga para escoltarla a su habitación o a donde el doctor Gerald se encontrase, pero pronto recordó que esto ya no era Ark. No sabía si Black Doom mentía y ella no era más que una copia barata de la chica que él recordaba, pero por ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Pero cuando la hubiera, si el alíen mentía, el Erizo se encargaría hacerlo pagar por ello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? —Preguntó la joven de ojos azules, irradiando la misma tranquilidad que él recordaba.

No era la pregunta que él esperaba. Esperaba verla a ella asustada, corriendo por su vida ante un ataque que cesó hace ya muchas décadas, pero no fue así. Ella estaba tranquila, esperando a que el Erizo negro la escoltara fielmente a su destino como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Habían muchas cosas que Shadow quería preguntarle, pero decidió empezar por lo básico— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

La rubia sonrió ante las preguntas de su amigo, él siempre se sobre preocupaba por ella— Estoy bien, Shadow. Hay que apresurarnos, mi tío me hará pruebas el día de hoy ¿recuerdas? —La rubia puso su frente sobre la de Shadow, al ver que éste seguía pensativo— No tengo fiebre, ¿Ves?, Te dije que estoy bien.

Amnesia, tal vez producto del trauma causado por el ataque a Ark, la bala en su estomago, la pérdida de sangre o todo lo anterior. Esto al menos le quitó al Erizo la difícil tarea de tener que explicarle cómo ella seguía con vida, sin confesarle que había sido salvada por Black Doom.

Al ver que su amigo seguía sin reaccionar, Maria empezó a preocuparse, pues él nunca la hacía llegar tarde a sus revisiones medicas. Siempre era él quien tenía que insistir para que dejaran la zona de simulación forestal.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —Pregunto la rubia— ¿Es sobre mi enfermedad?

—No es eso, pero hay algo que tienes que saber. Algo que no puedo decirte aquí —El Erizo señaló una ciudad apenas visible a la lejanía— Tampoco sé si estás lista para escucharlo. Por ahora, lo único que debes saber es que esto no es Ark.

Maria miró la ciudad. Ella sólo había visto ciudades a través de simuladores, fotográficas o imágenes en libros, por lo que ver una ciudad real fue una experiencia completamente extraña. Por otra parte, ella no entendía que quería decir Shadow con que "Esto no es Ark". Ella no había sido avisada sobre algún viaje a otra colonia espacial.

Shadow podía contarle toda la verdad a Maria en el bosque, pero pensó que era mejor que ella fuera adaptándose a la ciudad y haciéndose una idea sobre lo que estaba pasando. Al menos así la verdad final sería menos dolorosa. El Erizo tomó entre sus manos el cuerpo de la chica rubia, sonrió para sus adentros, ella era más pesada de lo que recordaba.

A medida que ambos avanzaban a altas velocidades, Maria no perdió de vista la ciudad, parecía tan real. Buscó alguna puerta o algún ducto que conectara la zona forestal con alguna otra zona, pero no lo había, sólo eran los grandes edificios y rascacielos perdiéndose en lo alto y el suelo de concreto. Poco a poco fue divisando otros humanos y cosas que ella, nuevamente, sólo había visto en libros y fotografías: autos, perros u otros animales domésticos y más humanos sin vestir el saco blanco característico y reglamentario de los científicos de Ark o los trajes azules con blanco de los conserjes o personal de mantenimiento.

Los brazos de la humana fueron aferrándose al cuello del Erizo mientras más se acercaban, casi parecía que la ciudad era real. Y era esto lo que más temía, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si finalmente se encontraba en una ciudad, con personas comunes y corrientes. Era su sueño viajar a una, pero nunca se imagino que de la noche a la mañana, e incluso sin previo aviso, estaría en una tan pronto abriera los ojos.

Tampoco sabía si el ambiente aquí fuera similar en Ark, donde ella podía llevarse bien con los científicos a los pocos segundos de conocerlos. Y mucho menos si podría encajar con las personas de su misma edad o sería vista como un bicho raro. Por primera vez en su vida, deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver a los muros metálicos y domos de simulación de la colonia espacial. Al menos ahí ella se sentía segura y resguardada.

—No te preocupes —dijo el Erizo, sonriéndole a la rubia de ojos azules una vez que adivinó los pensamientos de su amiga— Te prometo que todo estará bien.

Estas eran las únicas palabras que ella necesitaba oír para sentirse segura, sobre todo si salían del Erizo con tonos rojos en sus púas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estaban a menos de un kilometro de la ciudad, justo cuando el corazón de Maria latía ante la incertidumbre de lo que iba a pasar. Esperó ver a algún guardia custodiando una gran puerta magnética o que una pared camuflada se dividiera en dos… pero ninguna de estas cosas pasó. La ciudad era real.

Empezaron a recorrer las múltiples calles como si nada pasara, para sorpresa de la rubia. Shadow siguió su recorrido, a través de los edificios, eludiendo a las personas o los autos, que parecían muy diferentes a los libros de los años cincuenta que la humana había leído. Recodó que en las fotos de su tío apenas y había uno ó dos autos a la lejanía, pero ahora bien pudiera contarlos por centenas e incluso hasta por miles.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Shadow pudo llegar hasta su hogar, al menos así era como Rouge siempre solía llamarle al lugar que GUN le había dado para que él viviera cuando no era llamado para alguna misión, aunque Shadow sólo la utilizaba para pasar las noches muy de vez en cuando. Nunca creyó que ese montón de madera lleno de sofás y electrodomésticos que casi nunca usaba finalmente sirviera para algo realmente útil.

El Erizo sacó una pequeña tarjeta dentro de uno de sus guantes y la pasó enfrente la perilla de la puerta, con una pequeña cámara de identificación en ella— Siéntate aquí, Maria, tengo algo que hacer —Shadow señaló un sofá en medio de la sala. No quería dejarla sola, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Tan pronto como vio que la chica hizo lo que él dijo, fue corriendo hasta su habitación y buscó el control de las cámaras de seguridad y las grabadoras de sonido que habían por toda la casa, en el muy remoto caso de que alguna vez necesitara algunas de esas cosas.

No podía permitir que GUN se preguntara que hacía una humana en su casa y mucho menos escuchar una conversación que incluía a Ark. Ellos podían empezar a hacer preguntas y convertirse en una molestia. Y ella debía permanecer sin poder recordar cuan crueles podían llegar a ser los humanos, cuan bajo podían llegar a caer si se les daba la oportunidad. Pero sobre todo, no debía recordar a la misma organización que había sido capaz de disparar a matar, pese a que había una menor cerca del punto de mira del arma.

Una vez que se cercioró de que su conversación con la chica quedaría en secreto, fue directo a la sala con un vaso con agua. Los ojos azules de la chica se mostraban inseguros y dudosos. A través de una ventana pudo ver muchos otros humanos y una pequeña parte de un mundo al que no sabía si podría pertenecer.

—Hace mucho tiempo el doctor consiguió un gran avance en la cura para tu enfermedad —dijo el Erizo, dándole el vaso con agua a su amiga y sentándose a su lado. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo— pero había un problema. Tenías que entrar en estado de hibernación.

—¿Hibernación? —Preguntó la rubia al instante— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

Shadow evitó expresar la molestia de tener que mentirle— Más de cincuenta años, me temo. Yo también estuve en estado de hibernación, por órdenes del doctor. Desperté mucho antes que tú para preparar tu despertar.

—¿Qué hay de mi tío y la colonia? ¿Qué ha pasado en estos últimos años? —Maria no se percató de que estaba tomado al Erizo de los hombros y que sus palabras sonaban más como una exigencia que como una pregunta— Ellos están bien, ¿verdad?

—El doctor debió supervisar los avances de la cura tanto como fuera posible… el murió hace un par de décadas.

Y el tiempo se detuvo para la rubia. Shadow pudo haber seguido hablando, pero sabía que ella no prestaría atención a lo que dijera. Esperó algunos segundos, que se sintieron como largos minutos, para poder proseguir.

—La colonia fue desmantela y muchos de los avances científicos y tecnológicos de hoy en día pudieron hacerse gracias a los esfuerzos del doctor y todos en la colonia —Shadow abrazó a su amiga. Sabía que esta mentira era dolorosa, pero al menos era menos dolorosa que la verdad— Pero mucha información se perdió y quedó en el olvido, en parte, debido a que el doctor pensó que era mejor así.

Nunca podría contarle que su tío enloqueció y murió en una celda, jurando matar a los humanos a los que alguna vez intentó ayudar. Jamás podría dejarla saber que Ark, ese lugar tan seguro y lleno de paz, había sido convertida en un arma tan letal que podría destruir la tierra por los pocos sobrevivientes al genocidio que ahí se dio. Tampoco podía hacerle recordar los cuerpos inertes de los científicos esparcidos por los metálicos pasillos de la colonia, esos pocos humanos a los que Shadow llegó a querer como sus amigos.

El llanto y las lágrimas de Maria cayendo sobre su hombro eran como afiladas navajas que cortaban su piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que ella descubriera la verdad? Shadow no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que algún día lo haría. Lo único que podía hacer era consolar a la rubia, rogando mentalmente para que ella no lo odiara cuando finalmente toda la verdad a la luz.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado o al menos entretenido. Por lo visto ha mas de uno de le sorprendió la escena del beso entre Shadow y Maria en el capítulo anterior, a algunos les desagrado y otros simplemente me preguntaron se habría más (todo por MP).<strong>

**En un principio este sería un fic Shadow x Maria/humana, luego sería uno con Maria/eriza y ahora he decidido que sean los lectores quien decidan, ya sea por review o nuevamente por mensaje privado.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
